


Morning after

by XyleneValkyrie



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XyleneValkyrie/pseuds/XyleneValkyrie
Summary: You weren't able to hear it but V's heart was breaking at the sight of your crying. He knew that you've been through a lot this past few days, you were probably physically and emotionally tired. He knew well enough that it was because of him though never in a million or beyond will he wish to hurt you.





	Morning after

**Author's Note:**

> I can't end it like that.

Rika's apartment and the Minteye building exploded. It was the worst possible outcome. No one ever wanted it to end this way, not you, nor RFA, nor V.

The sound of the phone call ending was just as heartbreaking as receiving the news from Jumin. He kept a calmed demeanor but you know all too well just how much he must be shaken by the turn of events. He was the only remaining man in RFA everyone can lean on.

You have to hang-on too; at his request, you will try to be strong. Both of you knew that V has enough problems and grieving would not be good for his recovery.

But if you were bad at something it would be lying.

You took a deep breath before re-entering V's hospital room hoping he would still be dreaming when you got back so you can have enough time to collect your thoughts but he was wide awake, waiting patiently for you.

"Hey! Good morning" V greeted you, a smile was on his face yet you couldn't greet him back immediately. Instead, you slowly walk face down to the ground and sat in the chair beside his bed.

"Good morning" You finally said upon taking your sit. You fake a smile trying to reciprocate his.

"No." You heard him say. "Hey, MC, you know you can tell me if there's something wrong" he places his hands on the side of your face slowly forcing you to look him in the eyes.

"Please, you can lean on me" he pleaded, his voice soft and tender as always. Tears started to cloud your eyes and began flowing down your face. You weren't able to hear it but V's heart was breaking at the sight of your crying. He knew that you've been through a lot these past few days, you were probably physically and emotionally tired. He knew well enough that it was because of him though never in a million or beyond will he wish to hurt you.

"You can tell me anything" he wipes the tears from your hazelnut eyes. It was the first time he was able to clear just how beautiful you are and such tears are a waste to see your face.

"V..." you finally manage to speak in between the sobs of your cry. "Ray's gone. He's not a bad person V. I--. He called me last night, he said tha--t". V didn't let you finish and pulled you into an embrace. He strokes your hair hoping it would somehow calm you down. "I'm sorry" you utter as you completely break down.

He remained quiet not knowing what to say or how to console you. This time it was you who was leaning into him for support and he wouldn't have let you go but Jumin's intentional coughing startled the two of you prompting you to separate.

"So.. I'm guessing you have an idea of what occurred" Jumin said as he looks at you. His face says that he was disappointed that you weren't able to keep your promise until he arrives.

"It's not her fault, Jumin" he reprimanded his friend.

"I'm sorry" Jumin sighs feeling a bit ashamed at the way he acted.

You shook your head as you heard him apologize then excuses yourself to go to the bathroom. V wanted to protest for you to stay but decided against it as he knows you needed some space to think clearly.

"I have to properly apologize later. So, how are you doing?" Jumin remained collected as retaliate the full story to his dear friend and left shortly after since he still needed to clear some mess to let behind.

"He's gone" you heard V called for you. You slowly peaked out to see if Jumin really left and he did.

"I'm sorry..."

"No need, come here." He patted the side of his bed hoping you'd sit down. You accepted his invitation.

"He came to deliver the news" you nodded at his words. "Rika was alive and was taken in for treatment, she was at the party and tried to uhmm.. you know"

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be fine." Even in facing adversity you never failed to offer such kind words.

He took and hold your hand. The gesture surprised you but it was a welcome move. "And about Ray.." you took a deep breath trying to brace yourself for the full truth. "He survives, he's currently being treated for the injuries he sustained but he's alive"

It took you several seconds to comprehend what v just said. "He's alive?" You repeated and V nodded in response. You were once again in tears this time of happiness. You were relieved from the turnout of the events. Rika was alive, Ray was alive, everything as you hope for.

"MC" you hummed in response, looking V in the eye and smiling at him. You were just glad, happy in fact and that made V happy too.

He tightens his grip around your hands. His face stern and serious.

"V?"

"But, that doesn't mean I'll just hand you over to anyone"

#END  
\---------


End file.
